poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Retreiving Rita
Here's how retrieving Rita goes in The Great Dog Caper. Zoe Trent: over the side Happy trails, Buster. Pepper Clark: Teach you to mess with Zoe. Tank: Hey, help us out here guys! Oliver: Hurry! other dogs get out, but Rita is left Zoe Trent: Oh no! Rita! Rita: Zoe! Russel Ferguson: Come on, hurry! the case slides down Rita: NO! case then slides down roller and stops at the bottom Rita: back in the kennel Baggage man: the door Zoe Trent: Rita! whistle Einstein: Hop on! Zoe Trent: Come on, Pepper! Pepper Clark: on Zoe Trent: Let's catch that luggage cart! Einstein: off slide down the ramp and then they run after the luggage cart Zoe Trent: Come on, Einstein! GO! GO! Pepper Clark: Come on, Einstein! Hiya! soon start catching up to the rear cart Zoe Trent: Come on howdy hey, giddy up! Pepper Clark: Come on Einstein! Hiya! enough they get along side the luggage truck Zoe: Pepper! Give me a boost! climbs onto Pepper's shoulders and then grabs hold of one of the suitcases Zoe Trent: Whoa! Pepper Clark: Zoe! climbs on the suitcases, and onto the roof. Then the starts running on the top and then as the luggage trolley stops by the plane he jumps in the open wagon Cargo man: Here's the rest. cargo man in the plane loads in the next box, and then a sportsbag which opens up revealing Zoe Zoe Trent: the case and runs to it. Then he opens it Excuse me m'am, but I believe you're on the wrong flight. Riat: Zoe! Zoe Trent: Come on Rita, it's time to take you home. Rita: But, what if Blythe doesn't like me? Zoe Trent: Nonsense, Blythe will love you. Rita: I hope you're right. Cargo Man: Hold it! There's a couple more bags coming from the terminal! Zoe Trent: Okay, on three. One, two.. closes Cargo Man 2: Too late! Bring them on the next flight. lights in the cargo bay turn off Zoe Trent: This is bad. Rita: Where are we gonna get outta here? a light up front turns on Zoe Trent: Over there! Come on! come to the light and see the landing gear below. Then they open the hatch Rita: You sure about this? Zoe Trent: Yes! Let's go! walks down the landing gear, then Zoe slides off Zoe Trent: WHOA! grabs Zoe, as she dangles over the spinning wheels Zoe Trent: AAAH! Rita: Hold on, Zoe! Zoe's hat flies off till Pepper cathces it Pepper Clark: Losing your hat? Zoe Trent: Pepper! the planes turns onto the runway and starts increasing speed. Zoe them notices the bolt in between the wheels Zoe Trent: Pepper, get behind the tires! and Einstein slow down and start go behind them Zoe Trent: out a string and lassos the bolt Rita! Let go of the plane's landing gear! Rita: What? Are you crazy?! Zoe Trent: Just pretend to it's next episode of the Dog show TV show! Rita: But, we didn't get to see what happened! Zoe Trent: Then let's find out together! lets go and they swing Both: WHOA!!! string lets go and Rita lands on the ground perfectly unharmed as Zoe lands on her plane then takes off Rita: Way a go, girl! Pepper Clark: Nice swinging there, Zoe! Rita: You are one special dog, Zoe Trent. Pepper Clark: Your beret. Zoe Trent: Oh, thanks. plane flies over them and lands Zoe Trent: Let's, go home. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Rescue scenes